


John Hughes Rules

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, just brother fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that the Winchesters understand are off limits about teasing. You would have never thought this was one of them. </p><p>(Rated solely for the language in one sentence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Hughes Rules

After a lifetime of living in one another's pockets and knowing all of each other's secrets, it's just understood that there are some things that are off limits for teasing.

Sam's relationship with Jess. The whole Joint From a Guy Named Don incident. Anything related to any Winchester going to or being in Hell.

The one that would really surprise people is Dean's television watching habits.

He absolutely  _hates_  talk shows. The longest he has ever managed to watch one before calling the guest a whiny, self-righteous, entitled little pussy who needs to stop bitching about their problems was 94 seconds. The guest was Tom Cruise.

Don't even get him started on the Baby Daddy episodes.

He hates cop dramas, because he hates being reminded that people are much more evil sometimes than the things he hunts.

He hates reality shows, because he doesn't believe 90% of whatever happens on them is real.

He hates any show with mythology (especially Greco-Roman) because the writers always get the details wrong.

He doesn't hate horror movies, but he picks them apart, pointing out every inconsistency and inaccuracy and screaming at the idiots to not split up or go into the dark basement until Sam hates to watch those with him.

He likes sci-fi, like  _Star Trek_  and  _Star Wars_ and  _Battlestar Galactica_.

He likes westerns and action shows. But in all the years the two boys grew up in cheap motels with television for a companion, they've seen pretty much every John Wayne and Clint Eastwood movie half a dozen times, and have memorized the dialogue from some episodes of _Bonanza_  and  _The Dukes of Hazzard_.

He's not a fan of most sit-coms. He doesn't really like  _Seinfeld_  or  _Friends_  or  _The Beverly Hillbillies_. The reason is not what most people would think. It's because many of their laughs come at the expense of making fun of someone else, and no matter how much Dean does it himself, it makes him uncomfortable to watch it on tv.

His favorites, not that he'll _ever_ admit this under any amount of torture, are the shows and movies directed toward the tween and teen audiences. He'll watch  _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_  and  _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_  every time they come on. He watches the Disney Channel and Nickolodeon and  _The Cosby Show_  on TVLand. He likes seeing people smile and kids eat dinner with their parents and happy endings. He teases Sam about being Freddie from  _iCarly_  and asks where were the girls who looked like Zoey Brooks when he was in middle school.

If Sam wanted, he could humiliate Dean over his Hannah Montana habit.

But he doesn't. He just grabs a couple beers and flops down beside Dean to watch  _Drake and Josh_.

There are worse ways to spend time.


End file.
